


묶이다

by juanicillin



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanicillin/pseuds/juanicillin
Summary: 2017년 9월 스폰즈 교류회에 제출한 글입니당원래제목 Tied





	묶이다

**Author's Note:**

> 2017년 9월 스폰즈 교류회에 제출한 글입니당  
> 원래제목 Tied

1.

 

맥코이는 들고있던 트라이코더를 내려놓고 숨을 돌렸다. 엔터프라이즈호가 사리바니 행성에 일어난 재난의 수습을 돕고있는 일주일 동안 맥코이는 매일 식사까지 걸러가며 끊임없이 몰려드는 환자를 돌보고 있었다. 사리바니 사람들은 인간 혹은 많은 다른 인간형 외계인과는 확연히 다른 특징을 가진 종족이었다. 거의 투명에 가까운 흰 피부를 가진 사리바니인들은 이족보행을 하는 지적 생명체로 사지가 달렸단 것만 제외하면 인간과 닮은 구석은 어디에도 없었다. 사리바니안들은 눈, 코, 입 등 인간형 종족에서 두드러진 외부 감각기중 어느것도 가지고 있지 않았다. 대신 손에 손가락 대신 가느다란 끈같은 촉수가 여러개 달려 있었는데 그 촉수들이 그들의 유일한 감각기관이었다. 사리바니인들은 텔레파시로 의사소통을 하는 종족이었기에 처음 엔터프라이즈호와 마주치고 지구인들에게 정신감응 능력이 없다는 사실에 크게 충격을 받았다. 하지만 곧 지구인들은 청각을 이용해 의사소통을 한다는 사실을 알아냈고 지구인에게는 말하는 목소리로 들리도록 그들의 뛰어난 텔레파시 능력을 사용했기에 의사소통에 큰 문제는 없었다. 사리바니 행성의 사람들의 여러가지 독특한 특징들은 맥코이를 상당히 불편하게 만들었지만 무엇보다도 가장 맥코이를 혼란스럽게 했던 것은 그들이 신체의 손상에 대해 전혀 신경쓰지 않는다는 점이었다. 사리바니 사람들은 그들의 물리적인 육체보다 그들의 정신, 즉 ‘영혼’, 혹은 벌칸의 언어로는 ‘카트라’라 불리우는 것을 더욱 중요시 여겼다. 육체의 소실에도 그들은 죽지 않았으며 에너지 덩어리로써 존재할 수 있었다. 그렇기에 그들은 육체에 손상을 입으면 새로운 육체로 이동함으로 삶을 이어나갔다. 그것이 사리바니의 방식이었다. 적어도 그들의 행성에 큰 지진이 일어나 그들의 새로운 육체를 생산하는 모든 공장들이 파괴되기 전까지는 그랬다. 재해로 일어난 피해는 컸다. 그들의 종족 특성상 사망자는 없었으나 많은 이들이 삶의 터전을 잃었다. 그리고 많은 사리바니 인들이 육체에 손상을 입었다. 육체를 잃은 사리바니인들은 흙을 퍼올리거나 벽돌을 쌓는 등 육체적인 노동을 할 수가 없었기에 그들 스스로는 무너진 도시를 재건할 힘이 없어졌다. 이런 상황속에서 구조요청을 받고 나타난 엔터프라이즈호는 그들에게 필요한 노동력과 물자를 제공해주었고 엔터프라이즈의 의료부는 그들의 손상된 육체의 회복을 도왔다. 특히나 의료기술의 발달이 더딘 사리바니에서 엔터프라이즈의 의료부는 큰 힘이 되었다.

옳은 일을 하고 있는 것은 알고있지만 맥코이는 현 상황이 썩 달갑지 않았다. 사리바니인들은 고통을 느끼지 못하고 다치면 그저 육체를 갈아입기만 해도 되는 환경에서 살아왔기에 몸을 사리지 않았다. 엔터프라이즈호에서 조치를 취하기 전까지 그들은 당장에라도 무너질것같은 공사현장에서 보호장비 하나 없이 일했고 어떤 사고현장에도 거침없이 뛰어들었다. 한동안 영혼을 옮길 몸을 구할 수 없으니 다치지 않게 조심하라고 맥코이는 (사리바니인에게 귀가 있었다면) 귀에 못이 박히도록 잔소리를 늘어놓았지만 소 귀에 경읽기였고 환자들은 상처를 치료해서 돌려보내면 더 큰 상처를 달고 돌아왔다. 지금 맥코이가 이제 막 치료를 끝낸 사리바니인은 전 날 뭉개진 팔을 재생시켜 돌려보냈는데 오늘 오전 건설현장의 철골에 다리가 꿰뚫린 채로 돌아왔다. 놀랍지도 않은 일이었다. 맥코이는 골치가 아팠다. 마치 밑빠진 독에 하염없이 물을 붓고있는 기분이었다. 

잠시 환자가 없는 틈을 타 맥코이는 자리에서 일어나 스트레칭을 했다. 허리에서 우드득 소리가 났다. 맥코이는 주먹으로 허리를 두드리며 얼굴을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다. 너무 오랫동안 앉아있던 탓이었다. 다친 상처를 들여다보고 트라이코더로 스캔하고 재생기로 상처를 봉합하는 반복되는 시간에 맥코이는 지칠대로 지쳐있었다. 똑똑. 노크소리가 들렸다. 잠시도 쉴 틈을 안주는군. 맥코이는 투덜거리며 들어오라고 외쳤다. 진료실의 문이 열리고 문 뒤에서 함장의 잘생긴 얼굴이 나타났다.

“어이, 본즈. 일은 잘 되어가나?”

커크는 생글생글 웃으며 맥코이에게 다가왔다. 구호활동과 외교를 동시에 하는 커크도 맥코이 못지 않게 피곤한 듯 눈가가 시커맸다. 

“바빠. 엄청.” 

맥코이가 허리를 숙여 서랍장을 뒤지며 짧게 대답했다. 맥코이는 서랍에서 비타민이 든 하이포 스프레이를 꺼내 커크의 목덜미에 내리 꽂았다. 거친 맥코이의 행동에 커크는 얼굴을 찌푸리며 맥코이가 하이포를 놓은 목덜미를 문질렀다. 예고라도 해주지... 커크는 중얼거리며 손에 들고있던 병을 내밀었다. 맥코이는 씩 웃으며 커크가 준 음료를 받아들었다.

“그래서, 일은 좀 어때?”

커크의 질문에 맥코이는 한숨만 푹 내쉬었다. 맥코이의 대답에 커크는 허허 웃었다. 커크도 사리바니 사람들에 대해 맥코이와 같은 고민을 하고 있었다. 커크는 안전 장비를 마련하고 붕괴 위험이 있는 지역을 봉쇄하도록 사리바니 사람들을 설득하고 있었지만 그들은 그 필요성을 이해하지 못했다. 그들은 안전에 투자하는 시간을 끔찍하게 아까워했다. 커크는 이해한다는 듯 맥코이의 어깨를 토닥였다. 

“좀 쉬엄쉬엄 하는건 어때? 자네가 쉰다고 저사람들이 죽는 것도 아니잖아.”

“장난하나? 난 의사야. 환자가 있으면 치료하는건 당연한거야. 죽지 않는다고 치료할 필요가 없는건 아니라고.”

맥코이가 커크를 노려보았다. 커크는 순진한 미소를 지으며 어깨를 으쓱여보였다.

“그래그래. 하지만 자네가 대신 과로로 죽을 수도 있지. 지금부터 휴식시간이야. 휴업하고 나가자고.” 

커크가 맥코이의 팔을 잡아 끌었다. 맥코이는 땅에 박힌 듯 자리에 버티고 섰다. 

“아직 근무시간이야.”

“함장 명령이야. 닥터 레너드 맥코이는 지금부터 근무를 마치고 휴식을 취할것.”

고집스런 맥코이에 커크는 지지 않겠다는 듯 단호하게 맞섰다. 맥코이는 어쩔수 없다는 듯 두 손을 들었다. 맥코이도 휴식이 필요하단 사실은 알고 있었다. 단지 의사라는 사명감에 스스로를 몰아붙이는 것을 멈출 수 없었다. 커크는 지금 맥코이의 상태를 정확히 파악하고 있었기에 일부러 맥코이를 데리러 온 것이었다. 커크는 빙긋 웃는 얼굴로 맥코이를 위해 문을 열어주었다. 맥코이는 그런 커크를 보고 한숨을 푹 쉬고는 진료실을 나섰다.

 

야외로 나온 맥코이는 오랜만에 본 햇살에 눈이 부셔 손으로 얼굴을 가렸다. 살랑살랑 부는 바람에 젖은 풀 냄새가 섞여 있었다. 맥코이는 어렴풋이 진료중에 빗방울 소리를 들었던 것을 기억해냈다. 얼마나 바빴는지 낮인지 밤인지, 비가오는지 해가 떴는지도 모르고 지냈다. 맥코이는 오랜만에 바깥 공기를 잔뜩 들이마셨다. 

“몸도 풀 겸 좀 걷자고.”

커크의 권유에 맥코이도 기분이 풀렸는지 얼굴에 미소를 띄우며 커크와 나란히 걷기 시작했다. 맥코이는 천천히 걸으며 주변을 둘러보았다. 어딜 둘러봐도 깨지고 무너진 잔해 뿐이었다. 사리바니는 인류 못지 않게 발전된 문화를 가진 종족이었다. 맥코이는 흩어진 잔해 속에서도 사리바니인들의 예술과 문화를 어렵지 않게 찾을 수 있었다. 그리고 엔터프라이즈의 승무원들과 사리바니인들이 힘을 합쳐 토대를 쌓고 무너진 건물을 재건하고 있는 모습도 심심찮게 보였다. 커크는 시키지도 않았는데 맥코이의 여행 가이드가 되어주었다. 진료실에만 박혀있던 맥코이와는 달리 커크는 필요한 곳에 필요한 물자를 배분하는 일을 맡았기에 도시의 여러 곳을 바쁘게 돌아다녔기에 지리에 익숙해져 있었다. 두 사람은 도시의 외곽을 따라 천천히 걸었다. 엔터프라이즈호가 이 행성에 도착한 후 제일 먼저 부숴진 도로를 정비했기에 걷는데에는 무리가 없었다. 두 사람은 한 건물 앞에 나란히 발을 멈췄다. 화려하게 장식된 건물은 반쯤 무너져 있었지만 아직 그 웅장한 자태를 뽐내고 있었다. 맥코이가 이 행성에 도착한 이후로 본 건물중 가장 큰 건물이었다. 

“아, 여긴 미술관이었다고 하더군. 들어가 볼 수 없는게 참 안타까운 일이야. 우리랑 다른 감각기관을 가진 이들이 예술이라 칭하는건 어떤 형태를 하고 있는지 궁금했는데 말이야.”

커크가 진심으로 아쉽다는 듯 말했다. 맥코이는 호기심이 동해 건물에 더 가까이 다가갔다. 커크가 맥코이의 팔을 붙들었다.

“너무 가까이 가지 말게. 지지대를 해 놓았지만 언제 완전히 무너질지 모르거든.”

커크의 만류에 맥코이는 아쉬운 발길을 돌렸다. 두 사람은 도시 외각을 향해 걷기 시작했다. 그리고 데이터 패드를 들여다보고있는 스팍과 마주쳤다.

“스팍.”

“함장님, 닥터.”

커크의 부름에 스팍은 고개를 끄덕여 인사했다. 맥코이에게는 근 일주일 만에 보는 스팍이었다. 벌칸치고는 매우 피곤한 얼굴을 한 스팍을 보고 맥코이는 혀를 끌끌 찼다. 

“함장이 자네를 과로사 시키려 작정을 했나보군. 이봐 짐, 초과 수당은 주고 부려먹는겐가? 스팍 자네 삼일은 못 잔 사람처럼 보이는군.”

“벌칸은 일주일 이상 수면을 취하지 않아도 이상 없습니다.”

"그래? 그렇다면 일주일 이상 못 잔 벌칸처럼 보인다고 해두지.“

맥코이가 신랄한 말투로 쏘아붙이자 스팍은 이해할 수 없다는듯 고개를 기울였다. 맥코이는 역시 지금 상황이 맘에들지 않았다. 분명 엔터프라이즈호의 모든 승무원들이 과로에 시달리고 있을 터였다. 맥코이는 옆으로 맨 트라이코더 가방을 뒤적여 비타민이 든 하이포 스프레이를 찾아 정중하게 스팍에게 내밀었다. 스팍은 머뭇거리다 감사인사를 하고 하이포를 받아 스스로에게 주사했다. 커크는 세상에서 제일 억울한 표정으로 그 장면을 지켜보았다.

“그래서 스팍 이런 외진곳에서 뭘 하고 있었나?”

“즉각적인 수리가 필요한 건축물이 있는지 파악중입니다.”

맥코이의 질문에 스팍은 무미건조하게 대답했다. 맥코이도 예의상 물어봤을 뿐 별 관심없던 주제라 그렇군.하고 대답하고 입을 다물었다. 미묘하게 어색한 분위기가 감돌았다. 두 사람이 싸우면 싸우는걸 구경했지 어색하게 서 있기만 하는 것을 견딜수 없는 커크가 불쑥 끼어들었다. 

“닥터 맥코이를 산책시키던 중인데 같이 하지 않겠는가?”

“닥터가 마치 당신의 애완동물인것처럼 말하시는군요.”

스팍의 말에 커크는 웃음을 터뜨렸고 맥코이는 작게 욕설을 내뱉었다. 

“세상에, 스팍! 본즈를 키울 수 있을 정도로 담이 큰 사람은 존재하지 않을거야.”

커크는 맥코이를 향해 윙크했다. 맥코이는 못볼 것을 본 사람처럼 시선을 돌려버렸다. 커크는 아주 즐거워 보였다.

“그래서 함께 할텐가? 참고하자면, 명령이야.”

커크가 스팍을 향해 눈을 찡긋 감았다. 스팍은 한숨을 쉬고는 손에 들고있던 데이터 패드를 옆에 맨 가방 안으로 밀어넣었다. 커크가 앞장서 걷고 뒤를 맥코이와 스팍이 따랐다. 보폭도 걸음속도도 다른 세 사람은 앞서거니 뒷서거니 하며 사리바니의 거리를 걸어갔다. 세 사람은 어느덧 포장된 길을 벗어나 숲에 난 오솔길을 따라 걷기 시작했다. 숲속의 나무들은 온통 검은 빛을 띄고 있었다. 나무 줄기도, 기둥도, 잎사귀조차도 온통 검었다. 지구에서는 본 적도 없는 광경에 맥코이는 넋을 놓고 두리번거렸다. 아직 낮이었지만 밤 산책을 나온 듯한 기분이었다. 온통 검은 잎사귀들 사이로 내리쬐는 오후의 햇살은 별빛이 내리는 것 같았다. 조용한 숲 속엔 세 사람의 자박이는 발자국 소리만이 울려퍼졌다. 아주 평화로운 오후였다.

 

 

2.

 

커다란 검은 그림자가 맥코이를 향해 달려들었다. 순식간에 심장을 뜯긴 맥코이는 비명조차 지르지 못한 채 둔탁한 소리를 내며 넘어졌다. 스팍은 지체 없이 맥코이를 네 발로 짓밟고 우악스럽게 입질을 하는 검은 짐승을 향해 페이저를 쏘았다. 페이저에서 쏘아져 나간 빛은 마치 유리를 투과하듯 짐승을 그대로 통과했다. 하지만 위협의 효과는 있었는지 짐승은 맥코이를 놓고 검은 나무들 사이로 재빨리 사라졌다. 커크와 스팍은 쓰러진 맥코이를 향해 전속력으로 달려왔다. 커크가 또 다른 습격에 대비해 페이저를 빼들고 주변을 둘러보는 동안 스팍은 맥코이의 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 맥코이의 맥을 짚었다. 맥박은 정상이었다. 스팍은 맥코이를 천천히 훑어보았다. 맥코이는 넘어지면서 부딪힌 곳에 든 타박상을 제외하고 외상이 전혀 없었다. 찢어진 곳도, 피가 흐르는 곳도 없었다. 이상한 일이었다. 스팍은 짐승이 맥코이의 위에 올라타 날카로운 이빨로 맥코이를 사정없이 물어뜯고 있는 것을 두 눈으로 똑똑히 보았다. 

“닥터.” 

스팍이 가볍게 맥코이의 얼굴을 두드렸다. 아무런 반응이 없었다. 

“닥터?” 

목소리를 높이고 조금 더 세게 두드려 보아도 여전히 반응이 없었다. 맥코이의 트라이코더를 빌려 맥코이의 신체를 스캔해 보아도 나오는 결과 값에는 이상이 없었다. 스팍은 자리에서 일어나 커크를 보았다. 

“외상은 없습니다만 일어나지 못하는 것을 보아 다른 문제가 있는 것으로 예상됩니다. 일단 닥터를 옮겨야 할 것 같습니다, 함장님.”

"그래, 일단 엔터프라이즈로 복귀하기로 하지."

커크가 다급히 커뮤니케이터를 열고 세 사람을 전송하도록 명령했다. 커크와 스팍은 전송실에 발이 닿기가 무섭게 맥코이를 안고 메이베이를 향해 달렸다.

 

닥터 음벵가는 아리송한 표정으로 커크를 바라보았다. 맥코이는 바이오 베드 위에 정자세로 누워 있었다. 머리맡에 환자의 상태를 나타내는 패널의 눈금은 미세하게 오르내렸다. 음벵가는 고민에 빠져 있었다. 맥코이가 메디베이에 옮겨진 이후 온갖 검사를 시도해 보았다. 온 몸을 스캔하고 혈액 검사를 하고 행성의 새로운 바이러스나 박테리아에 감염된 것이 아닌지 꼼꼼히 검사도 했다. 검사 결과 모든수치가 정상이었다. 지금 당장에라도 잠에서 깨어나듯 일어나 왜 멀쩡한 사람을 메디베이에 집어 넣냐며 역정을 내도 이상하지 않은 상황이었다. 음벵가는 조심스레 말을 꺼냈다.

"닥터 맥코이의 상태는 지극히 정상입니다, 함장님. 외부 자극에 대한 반사 작용이 정상적으로 보이는 것을 보아 신경을 다친 건 아닙니다. 특별히 다른 이상도 없고요."

"그러면 왜 일어나질 않는 건가?"

커크가 다급하게 물었다. 커크는 눈에띄게 초조해 하고 있었다. 맥코이가 혼자 숲 속 깊은 곳으로 들어가도록 놔두는게 아니었다. 아니, 애초에 맥코이를 데리고 숲으로 들어가면 안되는 것이었다. 며칠 이곳에서 시간을 보냈다고 사리바니의 환경을 완벽히 이해했다고 자만한 탓이었다. 커크는 맥코이가 짐승의 습격을 받은 것과 깨어나지 못하는 것, 모두 자신의 잘못인 양 죄책감을 느꼈다. 커크는 심각한 표정으로 맥코이를 내려다보았다. 커크의 기분을 알기나 하는지 맥코이는 평온한 얼굴이었다. 커크는 맥코이가 일어날 수 있다면 뭐든지 할 수 있을것같은 기분이 들었다. 

"심리적 요인일 수도 있고... 가능성은 많습니다만. 제가 듣기로는 이 행성 사람들은 영혼과 정신을 중시 여긴다고 들었습니다. 함장님. 그게 사실입니까?"

음벵가는 맥코이가 몇 명의 의료부원들과 행성에 내려가 있는 동안 엔터프라이즈호에 남은 크루들을 위해 메이데이에 남았다. 그렇기에 사리바니 사람들에 대한 것은 오로지 들어서만 알고 있었다. 하지만 커크는 그런 음벵가의 사정을 생각하기엔 마음의 여유가 없었다.

"그런 것 같네. 근데 그게 맥코이랑 무슨 상관인가?"

커크의 날 선 목소리에 음벵가는 입을 꼭 다물었다. 그리고 조심스럽게 설명했다. 

"아무래도 이건 닥터의 정신과 연관된 문제 같습니다. 벌칸에서도 이와 비슷한 증세를 보이는 사람을 본 적이 있지요. 하지만 벌칸은 정신감응 능력이 있는데다 개개인의 정신 수양 레벨도 높은 편이라 보통은 시간이 지나면 스스로 깨어나는 것이 일반적입니다. 때때로 사제의 도움을 받기도 하지만요."

"그럼, 스팍의 도움을 받는 것이 좋다고 생각하나?"

"아니요, 부함장님이 하실 수 있는 일이었다면 이미 닥터 맥코이에게 필요한 처치를 했을 것입니다. 제 생각에는 이 행성 사람들의 도움을 받는 것이 좋을 것 같습니다."

음벵가는 말을 마치고 조심스럽게 커크의 눈치를 살폈다. 커크는 여전히 심각한 얼굴이었다. 도움을 청하기에 도심은 바쁘고 무질서했다. 하지만 앞으로 얼마나 더 많은 부상자가 나올지 모르는 일이었기에 한시라도 맥코이를 깨워 사람들을 돕는 것이 우선이었다. 커크는 한숨을 쉬었다.

"알겠네. 맥코이를 데리고 도시로 돌아가도록 하지. 그리고 아까 내 태도에 대해선 사과하겠네."

커크는 음벵가의 어깨를 살짝 두드리고는 메디베이를 나섰다. 음벵가는 메디베이를 떠나는 함장의 뒷모습을 안타깝다는 듯 바라보고는 고개를 저었다.

 

*

“니블러에게 당했군요.”

커크가 어리둥절한 얼굴로 사리바니인들의 힐러를 바라보았다. 음벵가의 예상대로 사리바니에는 물리적 육체를 치료하는 의술은 발달하지 않았지만 그들의 정신수양과 영혼의 치료를 돕는 힐러들이 있었다. 힐러는 가느다란 촉수로 맥코이의 몸을 훑으며 말했다.

“니블러는 저희와 함께 진화해온 짐승입니다. 우리들의 물리적 육체에는 그들의 삶을 연장하는데 필요한 충분한 에너지가 없다는 것과 그것들의 이빨이 저희의 생명에 영향을 끼치지 못한다는것을 눈치챈 이후로 그 이빨은 물리적 육체 대신 우리들의 본질인 영혼에 상해를 입히는 방향으로 진화해왔지요.”

힐러의 설명을 들으면서도 커크는 여전히 아리송한 표정이었다. 

“영혼을 상당히 많이 뜯어먹혔습니다. 저희 사람이라면 즉사했을겁니다. 하지만 운이 좋게도... 당신네 사람들은 물리적 육체에 의존하는 경향이 높아 숨은 붙어있군요.”

커크의 얼굴이 심각하게 일그러졌다. 영혼을 뜯어먹혔다니. 도무지 받아들이기 힘든 이야기지만 몸에 이상이 없음에도 깨어나지 않는 맥코이를 보니 받아들이지 않을 수 없었다.

“방법이 없습니까?”

커크가 조심스레 물었다. 커크의 목소리에는 걱정과 초조함이 잔뜩 담겨있었고 힐러는 이를 금방 알아챘다.

“영혼을 이식받으면 회복될 확률이 높습니다. 그리고 안타깝지만 당신은 안 됩니다.”

커크가 말을 꺼내기도 전에 힐러는 커크가 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 알고있다는 듯 우아한 동작으로 팔을 내저었다. 

“안타깝게도 우리 종족 사람들도 도움을 줄 수는 없을 것입니다. 당신 사람들과 파장이 맞지 않기 때문이죠.”

“그럼 어떻게...”

커크가 말을 제대로 꺼내기 전에 힐러는 몸을 돌려 반대방향을 향해 걸었다. 느릿하게 방을 한 바퀴 둘러본 힐러가 문가에서 뒷짐을 지고 서 있는 스팍의 앞에 멈춰섰다. 

“하지만 당신이라면 가능할 것 같군요.”

“흥미롭군요.”

스팍이 고개를 살짝 기울였다. 힐러는 스팍을 향해 긴 팔을 뻗었다. 스팍은 주춤 물러섰지만 그 손을 거부하지 않았다. 힐러의 촉수 끝이 스팍의 가슴에 닿을듯한 거리에 멈췄다. 그리고 그 끝에서 흐릿한 안개같은 것이 흘러나와 스팍의 가슴 안으로 파고들어갔다. 스팍이 얼굴을 살짝 찌푸리자 커크가 스팍의 옆으로 다가갔다. 스팍은 커크를 바라보더니 괜찮습니다. 캡틴. 짧게 응수했다. 커크는 초조하게 손을 꿈지럭거리며 지켜보는 일 외에는 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 잠시 시간이 흐르고 힐러는 스팍에게서 손을 떼고는 천천히 물러났다.

“확실히 당신이라면 가능합니다. 하지만 당신의 동의 없이 저희는 이식을 진행할 수 없습니다. 당신이 동의한다면, 지금 당장이라도 이식 수술을 진행하도록 하지요.”

힐러가 커크와 스팍을 번갈아 바라보았다. 커크는 스팍보다도 더 초조한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 맥코이를 깨우는 일도 급하지만 성급히 일을 진행하다 부함장마저 잃을 수는 없었다.

“왜 저는 안되고 스팍은 가능한 겁니까? 그가 벌칸이라서 입니까?”

커크의 질문에 힐러는 커크를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 아무에게도 말한적 없지만 커크는 사리바니인들의 표정을 읽을 수 없는 얼굴이 가장 불편했다. 커크는 저도 모르게 침을 삼켰다.

“그것도 조건의 일부지만 자세한 내용은 환자의 개인적인 사정이라 알려드릴 수 없군요.”

힐러의 애매모호한 대답에 커크는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

“부작용이나 그런건 없습니까?”

“그 점에 대해서도 확답을 드릴 수 없군요. 타종족의 영혼 이식 수술을 집행하는건 이번이 처음이라서 어떤 부작용이 있을지 장담할 수 없습니다.”

“그런...”

“제 카트라의 일부를 닥터 맥코이에게 이식하는데 동의합니다.”

커크가 말을 꺼내기도 전에 스팍이 한 발짝 나서며 말했다. 커크는 불만에 가득 찬 표정으로 스팍을 바라보았다. 스팍은 단호한 표정이었다. 아무 문제 없을 겁니다. 스팍이 확신에 찬 목소리로 말했다. 스팍이 자신만만하게 나서니 커크는 더 이상 반대할 수도 없었다. 커크는 어쩔수 없다는 듯 허락의 의미로 고개를 끄덕였다. 

“좋습니다. 모두 동의하신것으로 알고 이식 수술을 집행하겠습니다. 미스터 스팍. 닥터 맥코이와 함께 저를 따라와 주시겠습니까?”

힐러의 요청에 스팍이 맥코이를 들쳐 안았다. 그리고 천천히 힐러의 뒤를 따라 걸었다. 이식이 끝날 때 까지 이 곳에서 기다려달라는 요청에 커크는 그저 자리에 남아 두 사람이 사라진 방향을 바라보았다. 

“행운을 빌지.”

커크는 나지막이 중얼거렸다.

 

3.

 

맥코이는 볕이 잘 드는 창가의 침대 위에 새근새근 잠들어 있었다. 스팍은 맥코이의 침대 위에 걸터앉아 알 수 없는 표정으로 맥코이를 내려다 보고 있었다. 열린 창문으로 바람이 불어 맥코이의 머리칼을 살랑살랑 흔들었다. 스팍은 손을 뻗어 맥코이의 갈색 머리카락을 조심스레 쓰다듬었다. 힐러는 스팍에게 맥코이의 옆을 떠나지 않을 것을, 그리고 될 수 있으면 접촉을 많이 할 것을 요청했다. 맥코이가 깨어 있었다면 지금 스팍의 허가없는 접촉에 길길이 화를 냈을거라 생각하니 스팍은 어쩐지 통쾌한 기분이었다. 다루기 힘든 고양이처럼, 맥코이는 스팍의 옆을 얼쩡거리며 화를 돋구었다. 끊임없이 스팍을 찾아와 시비를 걸고 스팍의 반응을 기다렸다. 그러면서도 스팍이 먼저 한 걸음 다가가면 털을 곤두세우고 짜증을 냈다. 스팍은 그런 맥코이를 이해할 수가 없었다. 스팍은 맥코이가 자신을 싫어하는 것은 아니라는 것은 알고있었다. 그가 정말 자신을 싫어한다면, 굳이 먼저 찾아올 이유가 없었다. 하지만 왜 스팍이 다가오는 것을 거부하는지 그것만큼은 도무지 알 수 없었다. 하지만 스팍은 맥코이가 자신의 옆에서 얼쩡거리면서 신경을 긁고 도발하는 것을 즐기고 있다는 사실을 부정할 수는 없었다. 스팍은 맥코이가 일어나 자신에게 화를 내는 것을 상상했다. 도발적인 파란 눈을 빛내며 길길이 날뛸 맥코이를 생각하며 스팍은 맥코이의 머리칼을, 얼굴을 부드러운 손길로 만지작거렸다. 

“자, 이거 보세요, 닥터. 저는 지금 당신의 허락도 없이 당신의 공간을 침범하고 당신를 만지고 있습니다. 당장 일어나서 화를 내세요.” 

스팍은 맥코이에게만 들릴 소리로 중얼거렸다. 하지만 맥코이는 일어나지 않았다. 스팍은 어쩐지 아쉬운 얼굴로 맥코이를 쓰다듬는것을 그만두었다. 혼수상태로 들을 수 없는 사람에게 말을 거는 것은 논리적이지 못했다. 항상 그래왔다. 맥코이의 존재는 스팍에겐 지나친 것이었다. 스팍은 흔들리는 감정을 추스르고 다시 손을 뻗어 맥코이의 얼굴에 손을 얹었다. 

 

커크는 잠시 문가에 서서 이 상황이 무엇을 의미하는 것인지 잠시 고민해보았다. 잠든 맥코이를 쓰다듬는 스팍이라니. 커크는 쉽게 결론을 내리지 못했다. 잠시의 고민 끝에 모르는 척 하기로 결정하고는 병실 안으로 인기척을 내고 들어갔다. 스팍이 맥코이에게서 시선을 떼고 커크를 바라보았다. 커크는 아무것도 못본 척 웃으며 스팍을 향해 걸어갔다.

“스팍, 몸은 좀 어떤가?”

스팍은 눈을 꿈뻑였다. 환자는 자신이 아니라 맥코이라는 사실을 함장에게 다시 상기시키려다 몸 상태가 어떤지 묻는게 인간 사회의 관습적 인사란 사실을 떠올리고는 그저 고개를 끄덕였다. 

“저는 괜찮습니다. 닥터 맥코이도 그렇습니다. 회복 할 시간이 필요하지만 수술은 성공적이었습니다.”

스팍의 말에 커크는 안도한 표정이 되었다. 커크는 성큼성큼 걸어가 침상에서 조금 떨어진 곳의 작은 의자위에 걸터앉았다.

“본즈는 아직 깨어나지 않은건가?”

“곧 깨어날겁니다.”

스팍이 살그머니 맥코이의 얼굴을 쓸었다. 커크는 복잡한 표정으로 스팍을 바라보았다.

“오해하지 않으셨으면 좋겠습니다. 힐러가 당부하기를 영혼 공여자와 수여자의 접촉은 수여자의 회복을 촉진시키기에 닥터와 가능한 한 접촉을 많이 하라고 했습니다.”

“아, 그렇군.” 

대수롭지 않다는 듯 무심한 스팍의 대답에 커크는 어쩐지 안도한 듯 밝게 웃었다. 혹시라도 스팍이 맥코이에게 동료애 이상의 감정을 가지고 있다면 맥코이와 스팍 사이에 끼여있는 입장의 그로썬 매우 곤란한 상황이 발생할 가능성이 높았다. 매우 이기적인 이유였지만 커크는 스팍과 맥코이가 언제까지 그의 친구로 남아있으면 했다. 그리고 커크가 염려하던 상황이 아닌걸 확인하자 커크는 곧 당장에라도 놀려먹지 못해 근질거리는 표정이 되었다. 스팍이 이렇게 가까이에서 있는걸 맥코이가 알게된다면... 적어도 가만히 있지는 않을 것이었다. 커크는 맥코이가 깨어나면 참 재밌는 상황이 될 것을 직감했다. 커크는 턱을 괴고 앉아 평온한 맥코이의 얼굴을 들여다보며 그가 빨리 잠에서 깨어나기를 빌었다. 

 

맥코이가 눈을 뜬 것은 해가 기울어질 무렵이었다. 숙취에 시달리기라도 하는 것 처럼 잔뜩 인상을 쓰고 몸을 일으킨 맥코이는 자신을 뚫어져라 보고 있는 스팍을 발견하고 한 손으로 얼굴을 감쌌다. 

“오, 이런. 일어나자마자 보는게 뾰족귀 홉고블린이라니. 난 참 운도 좋지.”

투덜거리는 맥코이를 보며 스팍은 한쪽 눈썹을 들어보였다.

“그러지 말게 본즈. 스팍이 자네 깨어날 때만을 오매불망 기다렸다고. 왕자님의 키스에도 자네가 일어나지 않으니 어찌나 걱정하던지.”

커크가 낄낄 웃었다. 맥코이는 커크를 노려보았다. 맥코이의 반응에 커크는 크게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 스팍은 대수롭지 않다는 듯 커크와 맥코이가 투닥거리는 모습을 슬쩍 보고는 어깨만 한번 으쓱여보였다. 더욱 즐겁다는 듯 맥코이를 놀려대는 커크나 점점 목소리가 높아지는 맥코이를 완전히 무시한 채 침대 옆 테이블에 놓인 트라이코더를 들고 맥코이를 스캔했다. 트라이코더의 웅웅거리는 소리를 들은 맥코이는 새로운 먹잇감을 찾은 것 처럼 스팍에게 시선을 돌렸다. 난 괜찮아. 단호하게 말하는 맥코이를 무시하고 스팍은 검진을 이어나갔다. 맥코이는 스팍이 자신의 일자리를 뺏으려 한다며 투덜거렸다. 커크는 그런 두 사람을 보며 만족스럽게 웃었다. 평소처럼 말싸움하며 다투는 스팍과 맥코이를 보니 모든것이 정상으로 돌아온 것 같았다. 오랜만에 마음이 편안해 지는 것을 느꼈다. 

“아무 이상 없습니다.” 

스팍이 단조롭게 보고하고는 트라이코더를 옆에 내려놓았다. 맥코이가 당연한 소리를 한다며 중얼거렸다. 스팍이 맥코이가 하루 넘게 혼수상태에 빠져 있던 사실을 상기시켜주자 맥코이는 입을 다물고 스팍을 노려보았다. 커크가 다투는 두 사람을 말릴 타이밍을 재고 있을 때 사리바니의 힐러가 병실 안으로 소리없이 들어왔다. 

기척없는 방문에 커크와 맥코이는 소스라치게 놀랐다. 힐러는 두 사람을 놀라게 한 것에 대해 사과하고는 맥코이의 앞에 멈추어 섰다. 일렁이는 촉수의 끝이 맥코이의 가슴에 닿았다. 맥코이는 생소한 감각에 놀라 펄쩍 뛰었다. 

“괜찮습니다, 닥터.”

스팍이 맥코이의 팔에 손을 얹고 달래는 것 처럼 토닥였다. 맥코이는 미심쩍은 얼굴로 스팍을 바라보았지만 진정한듯 고개를 끄덕였다. 힐러의 촉수 끝에서 흐릿한 연기가 나와 이전에 스팍에게 그랬던 것 처럼 맥코이의 가슴 속으로 흘러들어갔다. 처음 느껴보는 감촉에 맥코이는 온몸에 소름이 오소소 돋았다. 힐러가 손을 조금씩 움직일 때 마다 가슴이 뜨끔거리는 통증에 맥코이는 식은땀을 흘렸다. 한참의 진료 끝에 마침내 힐러가 맥코이에게서 손을 뗐다. 맥코이는 온 몸이 땀 범벅이 되어 거친 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 힐러는 몇 걸음 물러나 스팍과 맥코이 그리고 커크를 차례대로 돌아 보았다. 세 사람은 홀린 듯 힐러에게 시선을 집중했다.

“일단 이식 수술 자체는 성공적이었습니다.” 

힐러의 말에 커크는 안도의 한숨을 쉬었다. 맥코이가 께어난 것만 해도 너무나 다행이었다. 커크는 활짝 웃는 얼굴로 맥코이와 스팍을 바라 보았다. 힐러는 그 모습을 잠시 바라보다 말을 이었다. 

“하지만 예상했던 것 보다 회복속도가 더딥니다. 완전히 회복할 때 까지 미스터 맥코이는 미스터 스팍에게서 일정 거리 이상을 벗어나선 안됩니다.”

맥코이는 눈을 꿈뻑거리며 힐러를 바라보았다. 방금 들은 말을 도무지 이해하지 못하겠다는 표정이었다. 힐러는 맥코이의 시선을 완전히 무시하고 주머니를 뒤적이더니 반짝거리는 팔찌를 두 개 꺼냈다. 그리고 두 개의 팔찌는 맥코이의 왼쪽 손목과 스팍의 오른쪽 손목에 각각 채워졌다. 맥코이는 여전히 어리둥절한 표정으로 팔을 들어 손목에 채워진 팔찌를 빤히 바라보았다. 팔찌는 맥코이의 피부에 닿는 순간 그의 손목에 딱 맞는 사이즈로 수축했다. 

“이건 뭡니까?”

“이건 보호 차원에서 채운 것입니다. 아까 말했듯이 당신은 미스터 스팍으로부터 일정 거리를 벗어나면 안 됩니다. 당신에게 이식된 영혼은 원래 미스터 스팍에게 속한 것으로 당신의 영혼에 완전히 융합되기 전에 미스터 스팍과 떨어지게 된다면 이식된 영혼은 더 이상 당신에게 붙어있지 못하고 산산이 흩어져 버릴 것입니다.”

힐러의 말에 맥코이는 얼굴을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다. 목숨을 구한 것은 감사한 일이었지만 옴짝달싹 못하게 스팍에게 묶여버린 신세라니. 맥코이는 짜증이 치밀어 올랐다. 하지만 목숨을 구해 준 스팍이나 힐러에게 따질 수는 없는 일이었기에 맥코이는 부글부글 끓는 속을 꾹꾹 눌러 삼켰다.

“이 장치는 당신과 미스터 스팍이 일정 거리 이상 떨어지지 않게 도와줄 것입니다. 만일 당신이 미스터스팍의 반경 3m의 거리 밖으로 벗어나면, 경고음이 울리고 동시에 당신이 그 이상 벗어나지 못하도록 팔찌 사이에 강한 자력이 발생 할 것입니다.”

“그거. 참. 멋진. 장치로군요.” 

맥코이가 딱딱한 목소리로 말했다. 스팍은 팔찌를 한참 들여다 보더니 그저 흥미롭군요. 한마디만 덧붙였을 뿐이었다. 커크는 가엾게도 그 사이에서 두 사람의 눈치를 살폈다. 최악의 상황이었다. 맥코이와 스팍을 붙여놓는다는 건 자석의 반대 극을 붙여놓는 것과 같았다. 힘으로 억지로 묶어놓을 수는 있어도 언젠가는 강하게 반발하며 튀어나갈 것이 분명했다. 힐러는 불쾌한 공기가 세 사람 사이에 도는 것을 눈치챘지만 세 사람의 관계를 알지 못했기에 상황을 완전히 파악하지는 못했다.

“영혼 공여자와 수여자 사이의 접촉이 많을수록 회복은 빨라집니다.” 

힐러는 눈치도 없이 한마디를 덧붙이고 유유히 병실을 빠져 나갔다. 

“젠장. 완전히 망했군.”

맥코이의 중얼거리는 소리를 들으며 커크는 당장 이 장소에서 사라지고 싶다고 생각하며 양 손으로 얼굴을 감쌌다. 

 

4\. 

 

“붕대”

“...”

“재생기”

“...”

“트라이코더”

“...”

스팍은 맥코이가 지시하는 물건을 정확하고 신속하게 건네주었다. 맥코이는 곧바로 진료실로 복귀했고 맥코이에게서 떨어져 있을 수 없는 스팍은 맥코이를 따라 진료실에 새로 배정되었다. 맥코이가 꽁무니에 스팍을 달고 터덜터덜 진료실로 돌아왔을 때 진료실 앞에는 환자들이 길게 줄을 서 있었다. 다른 의료부 부원들이 눈코 뜰 새 없이 일했음에도 불구하고 맥코이의 부재는 타격이 컸다. 맥코이는 우르르 쏟아져 들어오는 환자를 상대로 정신없이 업무를 시작했다. 그 과정에서 스팍은 데이터 패드로 자신의 업무를 봄과 동시에 맥코이의 보조 역할도 톡톡히 해내고 있었다. 스팍은 얄밉게도 숫자와 통계의 세계에 푹 빠져 있음과 동시에 단 한 번의 실수도 없이 맥코이가 요청하는 것을 척척 해냈다. 맥코이의 환자들(대부분이 사리바니인이었고 때때로 엔터프라이즈호의 대원들도 근육통을 호소하며 찾아왔다)은 맥코이의 곁에 스팍이 앉아 있는 것을 의아하게 여겼지만 맥코이와 스팍의 팔에 각각 채워진 팔찌를 확인하면 고개를 끄덕이고 돌아갔다. 한 눈치 없는 사리바니인은 자신도 니블러의 공격을 받아 영혼 이식을 받은 적이 있다며 지금은 배우자가 된 영혼 공여자의 이미지를 맥코이의 뇌에 직접 영사하며 자랑했다. 그리고 그는 진심으로 맥코이와 스팍의 행복을 빌어주고 떠났는데 스팍은 그가 떠나자마자 맥코이가 욕설을 내뱉으며 살벌하게 의자를 걷어차는 것을 똑똑히 보았다. 

그런 작은 사건 외에는 비교적 평온한 하루였다. 맥코이는 인정하기 싫었지만 스팍의 도움을 받기 시작하자 업무의 효율이 배로 늘은 것은 사실이었다. 끝이 없을 것 같던 진료 업무는 스팍의 보조로 척척 진행되었고 손에 심한 화상을 입은 사리바니인을 마지막으로 놀랍게도 근무시간이 끝나기도 전에 모든 환자를 돌려보냈다. 맥코이는 자리에서 일어나 스트레칭을 하고 잠시 바람이나 쐬기로 결심하고 문을 열고 밖으로 나갔다. 순간 낮게 웅웅거리는 소리가 머릿속에 울리더니 누군가가 왼 팔을 갑자기 잡아당긴 것처럼 맥코이는 진료실 안으로 홱 끌려들어갔다. 

맥코이는 멍하니 바닥에 주저앉아 방금 일어난 일이 무엇이었는지 생각했다. 그리고 손목에 채워진 팔찌를 보고는 욕설을 내뱉었다. 한참을 씩씩거리던 맥코이는 고개를 돌려 스팍을 보았다. 스팍은 앉아 있던 바로 그 자리에 앉은 채로 자신의 팔찌와 맥코이를 번갈아가며 바라보았다. 

“자네는 왜 그 자리에 그대로 있는 거지?”

“제가 당신보다 힘이 강하니 당신이 제가 있는 곳으로 끌려온 것이 당연한 것이라 생각됩니다만.”

스팍에게 화풀이라도 하려는 것처럼 성질을 내는 맥코이를 스팍은 이해할 수 없다는 듯한 표정으로 보더니 자리에서 일어나 맥코이에게 다가가 손을 내밀었다. 맥코이는 스팍의 손을 무시하고 바닥을 짚고 일어났다. 

“꼼짝없이 자네한테 묶여 살게 되었군.”

맥코이는 옷을 탁탁 털며 말했다. 스팍은 어색하게 맥코이에게 내민 손을 거뒀다. 스팍은 성큼성큼 맥코이를 지나쳐 걸어가 맥코이를 위해 문을 열었다. 맥코이가 대놓고 스팍에게 심술을 부리는데도 불구하고 스팍은 여전히 신사적이었다. 스팍의 태도에 맥코이는 거의 감동했으나 티를 내지 않으려 한껏 인상을 쓰고 발을 구르며 진료실을 나섰다. 하루 종일 스팍에게 도움을 받기만 했다는 사실이 맥코이는 너무나도 분했다. 맥코이는 스팍과 역할이 반대가 된 자신을 상상했다. 스팍이 위험할 때 도움을 주고 의기양양하게 생색낼 수 있으면 좋을텐데. 스팍에 비하면 맥코이는 한낱 나약한 인간에 불과했다. 스팍에게 무언가를 해 주고 싶지만 그럴 수 없는 자신이 부끄러워 맥코이는 스팍에게 도리어 화를 냈다. 스팍은 맥코이의 마음을 모르는지 그저 씩씩거리며 걷는 맥코이의 뒤를 조용히 따랐다.

 

두 사람이 함께 지내야 하기에 스팍과 맥코이는 개인실 대신에 2인실의 숙소를 새로 배정받았다. 사리바니인들의 배려인지 두 사람이 침대를 같이 쓸 수 있도록 두 개의 싱글 침대를 바짝 붙여 더블사이즈의 침대처럼 꾸며 놓았다. 신혼부부의 방으로 오해 한 것인지 흰 침대 시트 위애는 검은 꽃잎까지 살짝 뿌려져 있었다. 맥코이는 갑자기 두통이 몰려오는것 같았다. 스팍의 영혼을 이식받은 이후로 사리바니안들은 마치 두 사람을 신혼부부처럼 대했다. 한 사리바니안은 저녁시간 식당에서 아무 테이블에나 자리잡은 맥코이의 옆으로 스팍이 다가오자 둘만의 오붓한 시간을 방해할 수 없다며 자리를 비켜주었고 맥코이와 스팍이 길을 걸어갈 때 다가와 두 사람이 잘 어울린다며 행복을 빌어준 사리바니안만 세 명 이었다. 그리고 꽃잎이 뿌려진 침대가 맥코이의 불안감에 쐐기를 박았다. 맥코이가 단지 환자라서 잘해준다기엔 사리바니아 사람들의 태도에는 어쩐지 꺼림칙한 느낌이 있었다. 하지만 맥코이는 확답을 듣는 것이 두려워 더 이상 생각하지 않기로 했다. 완전히 회복될 때 까지만 버티면 될 일이었다. 맥코이는 그때까지만이라도 스팍과 잘 지내 보기로 마음먹었다.

 

*

"싫어."

맥코이는 욕실 앞에 버티고 섰다. 억지로 끌고 들어가지 않는 이상 들어가지 않겠다는 결연한 의지를 보여주듯 팔짱을 끼고 단호한 표정으로 스팍을 노려보았다. 스팍은 욕실 안에 서서 목욕을 무서워하는 강아지를 달래는것처럼 맥코이를 설득하고 있었다. 

"그러면 거기 서서 구경만 하실겁니까?"

“꼭 그래야 한다면 그러지 뭐.”

스팍은 고집을 부리는 맥코이를 보고 한숨을 쉬었다. 숙소의 욕실은 생각보다 넓고 수도꼭지는 가장 안쪽에 달려 있어서 두 사람 모두 욕실에 들어오지 않으면 아무도 씻을수 없는 구조였다. 스팍은 맥코이에게 함께 씻을 것을 제안했고 스팍의 제안을 듣는 순간 맥코이는 욕실 밖으로 뛰쳐나갔다. 그리고 쭉 대치상태를 유지했다.

"닥터, 아까 설명했듯이 저희 둘 다 욕실에 들어오지 않으면 씻는 것이 불가능하고 한 사람씩 돌아가면서 씻는 것은 시간 낭비입니다. 함께 씻는 것이 가장 효율적입니다."

"젠장, 난 네 나체같은거 보고싶지 않다고!" 

"이미 보지 않으셨습니까, 신체검사때 말입니다."

"그건 일 때문이었고!"

맥코이는 

"닥터, 그러면 이렇게 하지요. 같이 샤워를 하되 저는 벽을 보고 서겠습니다. 닥터는 반대 방향으로 서시면 아무 문제 없을겁니다.“

맥코이는 투덜거리며 스팍을 따라 욕실로 들어왔다. 맥코이가 코앞에 있음에도 불구하고 스팍은 아무렇지도 않게 상의를 탈의하고 차곡차곡 접어 빨래 바구니 안에 집어넣었다. 맥코이는 잔뜩 찡그린 얼굴로 그 모습을 바라보다가 스팍이 속옷까지 벗기 시작하자 고개를 휙 돌려버렸다. 스팍이 옷을 벗는 것을 훔쳐볼 이유가 없단 것을 깨달았다.

"닥터 맥코이."

스팍이 부르는 소리에 맥코이는 저도 모르게 스팍을 보았다. 스팍은 완전히 옷을 벗은 채 삐딱하게 서서 왜 아직도 탈의를 하지 않았느냐고 꾸짖는 듯한 눈빛으로 맥코이를 보고 있었다. 맥코이는 얼굴이 화끈 달아올랐다. 스팍이 말한대로 스팍의 벗은 몸을 보는 것은 이번이 처음이 아니었다. 하지만 이렇게 사적인 공간에서 서로 벗은 몸을 내보이게 될 줄은 꿈에서조차 생각치 못한 일이었다. 맥코이는 홱 돌아섰다. 스팍은 맥코이의 목덜미가 새빨갛게 달아오른것을 발견했다. 사적인 영역을 중요시하는 닥터이니 필히 부끄러워하고 있는 것이 틀림이 없었다. 무슨 일이 있어도 뻔뻔하게 도리어 화를 내던 평소와는 다른 맥코이의 모습에 스팍은 어쩐지 마음이 설렜다. 

"이쪽. 보지마." 

맥코이는 으르렁거리며 으름장을 놓고는 미적미적거리며 옷을 벗었다. 옷을 벗는 내내 불편한 분위기에 시간이 멈춘 것 같았다. 꾸물거리는 맥코이의 태도에도 불구하고 스팍은 인내심 있게 맥코이를 기다려 주었다. 이제 다 벗었다고 맥코이가 신호하자 스팍이 수도꼭지를 돌렸다. 스팍과 맥코이의 머리 위로 따뜻한 물이 쏟아졌다. 스팍은 벽을 보고 서서 몸을 씻었다. 등 뒤에서 느껴지는 벌칸보다 높은 인간의 체온으로 맥코이가 바짝 뒤에 서 있음을 알았다. 두 사람은 등을 맞대고 어색한 분위기에도 묵묵히 머리를 감고 비눗칠을 했다. 때때로 맥코이의 팔꿈치가 스팍의 등에 부딪히거나 스팍의 엉덩이가 맥코이의 손에 닿는 등 살과 살이 맞닿았다. 그럴때마다 맥코이는 소스라치게 놀라며 고개를 돌려 스팍을 노려보았다. 먼저 샤워를 마친 스팍은 수건으로 몸의 물기를 닦으며 맥코이가 샤워를 마치기를 기다렸다. 맥코이가 수도꼭지를 잠그고 나오자 스팍은 맥코이에게 마른 수건을 건넸다. 맥코이는 말 없이 스팍이 내민 호의를 받아들였다. 수건으로 몸을 가리고 호다닥 욕실을 나서는 맥코이의 귓가가 붉은 것을 스팍은 놓치지 않았다.

 

맥코이는 침대 앞에 서서 한숨을 쉬었다. 결국 맥코이는 꽃잎이 뿌려진 침대 위로 다시 돌아오고 말았다. 같이 홀딱 벗고 씻은 주제에 뭘 더 부끄러운게 있을까 싶지만서도 맥코이는 스팍과 한 침대를 써야한다는 사실에 심장이 벌렁벌렁 뛰었다. 스팍은 맥코이가 생각하는것만큼의 고민도 없는 듯 무표정으로 이불을 잡고 위에 붙은 꽃잎을 탈탈 털어냈다. 낭만을 모르는 벌칸이군. 저런 녀석이랑 사귀게 될 사람이 누가 될 지는 모르겠지만 참 불쌍하다는 등의 생각을 하며 맥코이는 스팍이 다시 잘 정돈한 침대 옆으로 다가갔다. 

"왼쪽? 오른쪽?"

스팍은 맥코이의 질문을 이해 못하겠다는 듯 고개를 삐딱하게 기울이고 맥코이를 바라보았다. 맥코이는 침대를 가리켰다.

"상관 없습니다."

그제서야 질문의 요지를 파악한 스팍이 짧게 대답했다. 스팍의 대답에 맥코이는 한숨을 쉬고 먼저 침대안으로 기어들어갔다. 할 수 있는 한 가장 멀리 가장자리에 맥코이가 자리를 잡자 스팍이 침대 안으로 들어왔다. 스팍이 정자세로 눕는 것을 확인한 맥코이는 아예 등을 돌리고 누워버렸다. 

“잘 자게, 스팍.”

“안녕히 주무십시오, 닥터.”

잘자란 인사를 남기고 맥코이는 눈을 감았다. 스팍이 조명을 껐는지 캄캄했다. 잘자란 인사를 했지만 맥코이는 쉽게 잠들 수 없었다. 1m도 안되는 거리에 스팍이 있었다. 스팍의 존재가 맥코이에게는 너무나도 신경이 쓰였다. 아주 조심히 귀를 기울이면 스팍의 얕은 숨소리가 들렸다. 맥코이는 심장이 크게 뛰는 것을 느꼈다. 혹시나 자신의 심장 소리가 스팍에게 들리는건 아닐까 무서웠다. 창 밖에서 벌레들의 울음소리가 찌륵찌륵 들려왔다. 맥코이는 스팍을 의식하지 않으려 노력하며 눈을 꼭 감았다. 하지만 헛수고였다. 스팍의 말과 목소리 그리고 그가 맥코이에게 했던 행동 하나 하나가 머리속에 떠올랐다. 그리고 스팍에게 심술궂게 대하던 자신의 모습이 떠올라 맥코이는 굉장히 부끄러워졌다. 맥코이는 자세를 고쳐 똑바로 눕고는 고개를 돌려 스팍을 보았다. 스팍은 양 손을 배 위에 얌전히 올린 채 정자세로 누워있었다. 

"스팍, 자나?"

맥코이가 작은 목소리로 물었다. 스팍은 천천히 눈을 뜨고 고개를 돌려 맥코이를 바라보았다. 시선이 마주치는 순간 맥코이는 온몸에 찌릿한 전류가 흐르는 듯한 감각에 몸을 떨었다. 맥코이는 황급히 시선을 돌려 천장을 바라보았다. 스팍을 마주보고 대화할 자신이 없었다.

“그저 고맙다는 인사를 하고 싶었네. 자네 영혼의 일부를 떼어 주고 내 목숨을 구해준 것에 대해서 말이야.”

맥코이는 온몸이 달아오르는 것을 느꼈다. 이렇게 솔직하게 스팍에게 자신의 생각을 말한 것은 처음이었다. 맥코이는 두근거리는 가슴을 진정시킬 수가 없었다. 밤이고, 어두워서 다행이었다. 

“당연한 일을 했을 뿐입니다. 당신이 없으면 행성재건에 큰 지장이 있었을 것입니다.” 

스팍의 대답에 맥코이는 온 몸의 피가 식는 느낌이었다. 역시 스팍은 스팍이었다. 맥코이는 못들은 척 몸을 돌려 다시 스팍을 등지고 누웠다. 

 

다음날 아침 스팍이 눈을 떴을 때 무언가 부드럽고 따뜻한 것이 스팍의 등 뒤에 찰싹 달라붙어 있었다. 스팍은 몸을 일으켜 등 뒤에 붙어있는 것의 정체를 확인했다. 닥터 맥코이었다. 맥코이는 스팍의 허리에 팔을 휘감고 스팍의 등에 뺨을 바짝 붙이고는 세상에서 제일 행복한 표정으로 도로롱 소리를 내며 자고 있었다. 스팍은 맥코이가 깨지 않게 조심스럽게 몸을 일으켜 맥코이를 내려다 보았다. 화를 내고 있지 않을 때의 맥코이는 사랑스러워 보일 정도였다. 스팍은 가만히 손을 들어 맥코이의 밤색 머리칼을 쓰다듬었다. 스팍의손길에 맥코이는 기분이 좋은 듯 배시시 웃었다. 

 

5.

아침부터 스팍과 맥코이 사이에는 찬바람이 쌩쌩 불었다. 맥코이가 아침에 눈을 떴을 때 맥코이는 자신을 내려다 보고 있는 스팍과 정면으로 시선을 마주쳤다. 깜짝 놀란 맥코이는 스팍을 발로 걷어차 버렸고 난데없이 맥코이에게 얻어맞은 스팍은 불쾌감을 감추지 않았다. 맥코이는 스팍에게 사과했지만 자신이 자고 있는동안 소름끼치게 자는 모습을 훔쳐보던 스팍에게도 잘못이있다며 일부의 책임을 스팍에게 떠넘김으로써 스팍의 기분을 더욱 상하게 했다. 스팍은 맥코이가 자면서 먼저 신체 접촉을 했기 때문에 맥코이를 떼어내기 위한 어쩔수 없는 행동이었다고 설명했고 맥코이는 절대 자신이 먼저 접촉했을리가 없다며 발뺌하는 바람에 말다툼은 더욱 거칠어졌다. 두 사람이 아침 보고를 위해 커크의 앞에 섰을 때에는 서로 다른 방향을 바라보며 딴청을 피우고 있었다. 커크는 맥코이와 스팍을 번갈아 보았다. 역시 이래야 스팍과 맥코이지. 딱 하루, 두 사람을 묶어두었다고 해서 두 사람의 관계가 단숨에 좋아질 리가 없었다. 

 

아침 보고를 마치고 근무지로 향하는 길에서는 살벌하게 말다툼 하던 때와는 달리 냉랭한 분위기 뿐이었다. 맥코이는 스팍에게 말을 거는 것을 그만두었다. 마음같아선 스팍이 보이지 않는 곳으로 멀리 떠나버리고 싶었지만 망할 팔찌때문에 그럴 수 없었다. 그렇기에 맥코이는 그저 스팍을 투명인간 취급 하기로 결심했다. 두 사람이 떨어져 있을 수 있는 최대 거리를 사이에 두고 스팍과 맥코이는 평행하게 걸었다. 맥코이의 걸음이 조금만 늦춰져도 팔찌는 맥코이를 스팍 쪽으로 잡아 끌었기 때문에 맥코이는 스팍의 걸음걸이에 맞춰 빠르게 걸었다. 그리고 스팍이 멈춰섰을 때 같이 멈춰서야 했다. 길 한가운데에 스팍은 갑자기 멈춰 섰다. 그리고 맥코이를 바라보았다. 검은 새 떼가 빠른 속도로 하늘을 가로질러 날아갔다. 어마어마한 크기의 무리였다. 그리고 맥코이가 뭐라 입을 떼기도 전 스팍이 성큼성큼 걸어와 맥코이의 어깨를 끌어 안았다. 

그리고 굉음과 함께 땅이 어마어마하게 흔들렸다. 맥코이는 당장이라도 넘어질 듯이 비틀거렸지만 스팍이 그를 붙잡고 있는 덕에 쓰러지지 않았다. 진동이 점차 잦아들더니 흔들림이 완전히 멈췄다. 맥코이는 놀란 가슴을 진정시켰다. 맥코이는 여전히 스팍의 품에 꼭 안겨 있었다. 맥코이가 헛기침을 하자 그제서야 스팍은 맥코이를 놓아 주었다. 

“여진이 있을 수 있습니다. 약 135미터 전방에 대피소가 있습니다. 안전이 확보 될 때까지 대피해 있는 것이 좋겠습니다. 걸을 수 있겠습니까, 닥터?”

“누굴 늙은이 취급하는거야?”

맥코이는 투덜거리며 스팍의 도움을 거절했다. 이번에도 또 스팍에게 도움을 받고 말았다. 그것도 싸우던 도중에. 맥코이는 자존심이 상했다. 스팍이 오든 말든 신경도 쓰지 않고 정면을 보고 걸었다. 전날 본 미술관 근처를 지날 때 맥코이는 길가에 사람이 쓰러져 있는 것을 발견했다. 피셔 소위였다. 맥코이는 재빨리 그의 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 트라이코더로 그의 상태를 살폈다. 언제 왔는지 어느새 스팍도 맥코이의 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 피셔소위의 얼굴을 가볍게 두드리며 그를 깨우려 했다. 스팍의 부름에 답하듯 피셔 소위가 눈을 떴다. 가벼운 뇌진탕이었다. 심각하게 다친 것은 아니었지만 응급 처치가 필요한 상황이었다. 

“대피소에 기본적인 의료 도구가 있습니다.”

스팍이 피셔 소위를 일으켜 부축했다. 맥코이는 급한듯 한 걸음 앞서 나갔다. 그리고 다시 한번 땅이 흔들렸다. 지난번만큼 강하게 흔들리지는 않아 맥코이는 중심을 잡고 겨우겨우 서 있었다. 지진이 멈추고 스팍과 피셔 소위사 무사한지 맥코이가 고갤 돌려 확인하려는 순간 미술관 건물이 무너져 내렸다. 

 

맥코이는 조금 떨어진 곳에 있어서 괜찮았다. 하지만 스팍과 피셔는 지진이 왔을 때 중심을 잡지 못해 쓰려졌고 쓰러진 두 사람 위에 미술관의 벽면을 이루던 벽돌이 와르르 쏟아졌다. 맥코이는 황급히 두사람에게로 달려가 허둥지둥 벽돌과 건축물의 파편을 치웠다. 돌에 손이 긁히고 까져 피가 났지만 맥코이는 개의치 않았다. 겨우겨우 스팍과 피셔를 꺼내 평평한 바닥에 눕혀놓을 수 있었다. 맥코이는 기진맥진 했지만 행동을 멈추지 않았다. 스팍과 피셔 두 사람 모두 정신을 잃고 있었다. 벽돌의 파편에 맞았는지 스팍의 머리에서 녹색 피가 흘러내렸다. 맥코이는 우선적으로 두 사람을 트라이코더로 스캔했다. 피셔는 가벼운 부상을 입었을 뿐이지만 스팍은 아니었다. 즉각적인 응급 처치를 하지 못한다면 목숨이 위험했다. 맥코이는 주변을 둘러보았다. 목소리를 높여 도움을 요청했지만 대답은 없었다. 오로지 혼자만의 힘으로 스팍을 살려내야만 했다.

“제길...” 

맥코이는 주먹을 꼭 쥐었다. 지금 맥코이가 가진 것은 트라이코더뿐이었다. 어떤 약품도 도구도 없이 이들을 살려낼 수는 없었다. 맥코이는 무기력한 자신이 원망스러웠다. 스팍은 맥코이가 위험에 처하면 언제나 도움을 주었다. 하지만 맥코이는 스팍을 살릴 수 없었다. 그리고 맥코이는 대피소에 기본적인 의료 도구가 있다고 스팍이 말한 것을 기억해냈다. 맥코이는 팔에 걸린 팔찌를 노려보았다. 맥코이를 보호하기 위해 스팍이 착용한 도구는 정작 스팍의 목숨이 위급할 때 맥코이가 도움을 주지 못하도록 맥코이를 옥죄고 있었다. 한시라도 급한 상황에 맥코이는 더 이상 고민 할 겨를이 없었다. 맥코이는 바닥에 아무렇게나 흩어진 벽돌 위에 있는 힘껏 팔을 내리쳤다. 허무하게도 팔찌는 쨍그랑 소리를 내며 깨졌다. 너무 세게 내리친 것인지 팔 전체가 얼얼하게 아팠다. 고통은 팔찌의 잔해와 함께 바닥에 내던지고 맥코이는 대피소가 있는 방향을 향해 달려갔다. 

스팍에게서 멀어지면 멀어질 수록 맥코이의 심장은 통제를 벗어나 거칠게 뛰기 시작했다. 속이 울렁거리는 탓에 먹은걸 모두 게워내고 싶은 충동을 맥코이는 억지로 참아냈다. 대피소의 입구에 도착했을 때, 맥코이는 심장에 큰 통증을 느끼고 구르듯 앞으로 넘어졌다. 찢어지는 듯한 통증에 맥코이는 심장을 부여잡고 헐떡거렸다. 맥코이는 이 고통을 기억해냈다. 검은 짐승이 맥코이를 넘어뜨리고 그 위에 올라타 심장을 물어뜯을 때 그 때 느꼈던 고통이었다. 맥코이는 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 식은땀이 줄줄 흘렀다. 그래도 그럭저럭 참아낼만 했다. 맥코이는 가슴을 부여잡고 정신을 똑바로 유지하려 애쓰며 의료 기구를 찾았다. 의료 기구가 든 가방을 발견한 맥코이는 땅을 짚고 겨우 두 발로 일어섰다. 머리가 핑핑 돌았다. 당장이라도 기절해 버릴것 같았지만 맥코이는 이를 악물고 그의 환자들이 있는 곳으로 달려갔다. 저 멀리 스팍의 모습이 보였다. 스팍과 가까워지면서 고통은 조금 사그라들었다. 맥코이는 깜깜해 지려는 정신을 다잡고 피셔를 그리고 스팍을 치료했다. 지혈을 하고 하이포 스프레이를 놓았다. 응급처치가 끝날 때 쯤에 맥코이는 더 이상 정신을 잡고 있을 수 없었다. 눈 앞이 캄캄해 지면서 맥코이는 스팍의 위로 쓰러졌다.

맥코이가 쓰러지고 잠시 후 스팍은 정신을 차렸다. 머리가 지끈지끈 아팠다. 무언가 몸을 짓누르고 있는 것처럼 온 몸이 천근만근 무거웠다. 스팍은 간신히 몸을 일으켰다. 스팍을 짓누르고 있던 맥코이의 몸이 바닥으로 굴러떨어졌다. 스팍은 쓰러진 맥코이를 보며 상황 판단을 하려 애썼다. 주위를 둘러보자 정신을 차린 피셔 소위가 양 손으로 머리를 감싸고 끙끙대고 있었다. 스팍은 맥코이를 내려다 보았다. 피셔 소위를 부축해 대피소로 이동하려던 때에 지진이 일어났던 것은 기억이 났다. 그리고 스팍은 정신을 잃었다. 분명 맥코이는 스팍보다 먼 곳에 있었고 쓰러지는 순간까지 맥코이가 땅을 딛고 서 있던 것을 스팍은 기억했다. 그런데 왜 닥터 맥코이는 여기 쓰러져 있는가. 스팍의 시선이 상처 투성이인 맥코이의 손에 닿았다. 그리고 스팍은 맥코이의 팔에 팔찌가 없다는 것을 알아챘다. 그제서야 무슨 일이 있었던 것인지 스팍은 알 수 있었다. 

“레너드...!” 

스팍은 황급히 맥코이의 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 맥코이의 어깨를 흔들며 맥코이의 이름을 불렀다. 하지만 맥코이에게서는 아무런 반응이 없었다. 창백한 얼굴과 땀에 젖은 밤색 머리카락을 보며 스팍은 불안한 감정에 휩싸였다. 완전히 제정신을 차린 피셔가 스팍의 옆에 다가왔다. 하지만 스팍은 그에게 신경 쓸 틈이 없었다. 스팍은 망설임 없이 맥코이를 품에 안았다. 그리고 힐러가 있는 곳을 향해 무섭게 달려갔다.

 

6.

 

맥코이가 눈을 떴을 때 스팍은 맥코이의 옆에 앉아 맥코이의 손을 꼭 붙잡고 있었다. 맥코이는 자신의 손을 잡고 있는 스팍의 손을 멍하니 바라보았다. 꿈을 꾸고 있는 것이 틀림이 없었다. 아니면 스팍이 이렇게 다정한 얼굴로 그르를보고 있을 리가 없기 때문이었다. 맥코이는 겨우 입을 뗐다. 타는것 같이 목이 바짝바짝 말랐다. 스팍은 맥코이의 손을 놓지 않은 채 다른 팔을 뻗어 협탁위에 놓인 물컵을 집어 맥코이의 입가에 대 주었다. 맥코이는 상체만 겨우 일으켜 스팍의 도움을 받아 물을 마셨다. 갈증속에 주어지는 수분은 달콤했다. 

“몸은 좀 어떠십니까, 닥터? 통증은 없으십니까?”

새삼스럽게 다정한 물음에 맥코이는 고개를 끄덕였다. 신기할 정도로 몸은 가볍고 정신은 맑았다. 맥코이는 소리내어 난 괜찮아. 하고 대답했다. 

“다행이군요. 걱정했습니다.”

스팍은 진심으로 걱정이 가득 담긴 목소리로 말했다. 맥코이는 의아한 얼굴로 스팍을 빤히 바라보았다. 스팍은 맥코이가 영혼 재이식 수술을 받은 후 일주일 내내 깨어나지 못했다고 말했다. 

“일주일이면 참 오래도 잤구만.”

“당신이 영영 깨어나지 못할까봐 걱정했습니다.”

스팍의 말에 맥코이는 스팍의 얼굴을 힐끗 바라보았다. 스팍의 눈동자에 불안한 빛이 어른거렸다. 걱정하는 벌칸이라니 정말 어울리지 않았다. 맥코이는 여전히 자신의 손을 잡고 있는 스팍의 손을 토닥였다. 어색한 침묵이 이어졌다. 그리고 스팍이 다시 입을 열었다. 

“목숨이 위험해 질 수 있다는 것을 알면서도 당신은 팔찌를 부숴버렸습니다. 왜 그러신거죠?”

“그래야 자네를 살릴 수 있었으니까.”

“왜 당신의 목숨을 위험에 내몰면서까지 저를 살리려 했던 것입니까?”

스팍의 질문에 맥코이는 쉽게 대답하지 못했다. 스팍의 목숨을 구한 것으로 잔뜩 생색을 내기에 지금이 완벽한 시간이었다. 그럼에도 맥코이는 쉽게 답을 할 수 없었다.

“... 당연한 일을 했을 뿐이야. 자네가 없으면 엔터프라이즈호가 제대로 돌아가기는 하겠나?”

“...”

스팍의 표정이 딱딱하게 굳었다. 이전에 자신이 한 대답을 맥코이로부터 들을줄은 꿈에도 몰랐을 터였다. 맥코이는 그런 스팍의 반응이 즐거워 낄낄 소리내어 웃었다.

“거짓말이야. 자네를 구한 것은 자네를 잃고 싶지 않아서였어. 자네 없는 세상은 재미가 없어서 어떻게 살겠나?”

맥코이는 스팍을 보며 흐릿하게 미소지었다. 맥코이의 대답에 스팍은 만족한듯 맥코이를 마주보며 미소 지었다. 그리고 몸을 기울여 맥코이를 꼭 끌어 안았다 맥코이도 조심스레 스팍의 등에 손을 얹고 조심스레 토닥였다.

 

다음날 힐러가 새로운 팔찌 두 개를 들고 나타났다. 이제는 익숙해진 팔찌를 스팍과 맥코이에게 각각 채워주며 이번에는 절대로 팔찌를 부수지 말 것을 신신당부했다. 맥코이는 이제 익숙해진 팔찌를 오랫동안 들여다 보았다. 힐러는 그런 맥코이를 빤히 바라 보았다.

“솔직히 재이식은 실패할 것이라 생각했습니다.”

맥코이는 영문을 모르겠다는 듯 힐러를 빤히 바라보았다. 힐러는 즐거운듯 가느다란 촉수를 흔들면서 맥코이에게 이유를 설명했다.

“영혼의 이식은 본래 서로 마음이 있는 사람들 사이에서만 가능한 것입니다. 처음으로 영혼 이식을 진행했을 때 두 분 사이에는 아주 약한 본딩만이 형성되어 있었지요. 그래서 두번째는 실패할 것이라 생각했습니다. 하지만 두분 사이의 본딩은 제가 생각했던 것 보다 훨씬 탄탄했습니다.”

맥코이는 놀란 눈을 하고 힐러를 보았다. 맥코이는 아무 설명도 듣지 못했기에 막연히 스팍이 벌칸이라 영혼의 일부가 공여 가능했던 것이라 생각해 왔었다. 하지만 맥코이가 스팍을 생각하던 만큼이나 스팍 역시 맥코이를 생각하고 있었던 것이었다. 맥코이는 고개를 돌려 스팍을 바라보았다. 스팍의 얼굴은 묘하게 연두빛을 띄고 있었다. 힐러는 스팍과 맥코이를 보며 설명을 이어나갔다. 

“영혼의 이식은 우리 사리바니족의 결혼 의식의 일부이기도 합니다. 부부가 될 두 사람은 서로의 영혼 일부를 떼어 서로에게 이식합니다. 두 사람이 하나로 융합되는 것을 의미하지요. 당신들에게 준 팔찌도 결혼 의식에 사용되는 것으로 며칠간 두 사람이 한 몸이 된 것처럼 살아가면서 진정 서로를 알아가는 과정을 거치게 되는 것입니다.”

힐러는 말을 마치고 팔을 뻗어 촉수의 끝을 맥코이와 스팍의 손에 각각 얹었다. 힐러의 감정이 맥코이와 스팍에게로 직접적으로 전달 되었다. 힐러는 맥코이와 스팍이 하나가 된 건에 대해서 매우 기뻐하고 있었다. 맥코이는 그제서야 모든 퍼즐이 하나로 맞춰진 것 처럼 모든 의문이 풀렸다. 그와 스팍을 신혼부부처럼 대하던 모든 이들의 태도가 단숨에 이해가 되는 순간이었다.


End file.
